FourTris One-Shot Stories
by Kas.writes
Summary: A bunch of One-shot stories by me, most will be inspired by songs I have heard. Hope you all enjoy! Disclaimer- I don't own anything from the divergent books or the lyrics that may be quoted in the stories! Keep Crazy And Fangirl/Boy On! Kim
1. Enchanted

**A/N So I decided that I would do a bunch of One-Shots this is will be kind of like a story but every chapter will be a new OS! I'm think that most will be inspired by a song. This one is Enchanted by Taylor Swift. My sister came in with a part of a lyrics to a song and it was this song and I turned it on and had an Idea for a fic so I wrote it and I keep hearing songs and think of how I could make that into a Fic. SO yeahh! **

* * *

><p><em>"This night is sparkling don't you let it go<em>

_I'm Wonderstuck blushing all the way home."_

* * *

><p>It was the night of the winter formal. Another dance, forcing smiles and laughing at jokes I didn't care about. I hate being at these things, I always go alone, and my friend always have their dates. It's not fun being the 3rd wheel, and I have done it many times before. By Many I mean, every time Christina and Will go out they take me because Christina feels bad, but then they ditch me and I'm alone, that's how it is tonight.<p>

I look around the room trying to find Christina, I spot her, taking and grinding on Will, its disgusting. I scan the room for anyone I know not dancing but they all seem to have some one to dance with. My eyes stop on this one guy, I can't believe he's not dancing with a girl because he is beautiful! Our eyes meet and I just smile and look down, and walk off.

I look back over to where he was and he was gone. "Have we meet?" A guy says, I turn and see him standing there, tall dark hair, dark blue eyes, he worse a black suite with a bow tie. Bow ties are hot, not many people think so but I do.

"No." I say with a faint smile.

"Well then, I'm Four."

"Tris. Nice to meet you Four."

"Like wise. So you here with anyone?"

"Yeah. My friends over there dancing...all of them. "

"Ah, I see so they ditched you?"

"Well more of I was the third wheel and they all decided they wanted to dance and leave me here. Which is fine because I love to watch everyone have a good time and grind on each other."

"Oh yes I know what you mean. See I only came because my friend Zeke over there dancing with the dark-haired chick-"

"Shauna?"

"Yeah, I guess that's her name. Well Zeke told me I had to come since I'm going to be starting school here next week."

"You're going to school here?"

"Yeah, I just said that didn't I?" I laugh, this guy is awesome, and he's actually talking to me and not looking at me like I'm weird.

"Oh that's cool."

"You go to school here?"

"Yeah."

"Nice." He says. An up beat song comes on and I bob my head to the beat, I hadn't noticed him staring.

"What?" I ask him.

"Nothing." He says with a smile. "Do you want to dance with me?"

"What?" I'm taken by surprise why would a hot guy want to dance with me?!

"I take that as a no, stupid question sorry."

"No, yeah sure let's do this." I say, blushing. He smiles and takes me hand and leads me to the dance floor.

The whole scene of the room seems to have changed. From a cheesy winter, snow themed dance to an endless wonderland, the whole room seem to be sparkling. The fake snow on the ground, girls where white, blues, and reds. It's like a real winter dance, minus the fact that it's actually kind of hot in here.

Four spins me around at the end of the song and we end up in a dace hold position. "Thank you for the dance." He says and leads me off the dance floor.

"Thank you." I say with a smile, and as fast as he came he left. I couldn't keep the smile off my face, just that one simple talk, that one simple dance, changed the whole night.

I didn't care if I danced again that night I was already happy, a couple other weird guys asked me to dance I turned them down trying to find him again, but I didn't see him. I even asked Shauna were Zeke was, when I found Zeke he said that he didn't know where Four was. I gave up my search.

When the dance was coming to an end Chris, Mar, Shauna, Lynn, and I were all heading to the car, all their boyfriends walking along side them, I stayed as far back as I could. If you need any professional 'how-to-be-a-third-wheel tips, I'm here, the first rule is, don't stay close to them fall behind a lot, and as far back as you can.

"Hey." A deep voice says. I look back and see him, he walks over to me with a smile.

"Hi." I say, blushing and looking down at the ground.

"You leaving?" He says.

"Yes. You?"

"Yeah, just waiting for Zeke." He says and points to Zeke, who is making out with Shauna at the car. "Can I walk you to the car."

"Oh no I'm good, just waiting it out." I nod towards my dear friends making out.

"Okay. It was nice meeting you Tris." He says, smiles and walks away to his car, he honks the car a couple of times, making Zeke and the rest of the guys and girls jump. Zeke speaks and they all start to walk to the car, I stand there for a couple of seconds watching as the boys pile in the car, then I walk to the girls.

We start to get in the car what Four drives by was and waves at me. "See you in school Tris." He says then drives off.

"Trissss! Who was that!?" Marlene says in a giggly voice.

"Some guy who's coming to school." I say with a sly look.

"You are hiding something and I love it!" Mar says.

"I'm not hiding anything!" I say.

"But you're blushing." Chris says and nudges me. I shake my head.

"Shauna can you please drive me home." They all laugh and Shauna begins to drive.

We arrive at my house and as I get out Chris grabs my arm. "Tris, are you going to tell me what that was all about?"

"Nah. It's all good. Bye!" I say with a big smile. I run inside about to run up stairs when my mom calls me.

"Tris! Come here." She says I stop mid-step and walk to her.

"Yes?"

"How was the dance?"

"Fine."

"Couldn't have been fine, you're blushing."

"I am? Oh, that would be from Christina she was saying some embarrassing stuff." I say.

"Mmhmm. Okay, well goodnight then."

"Yeah. Goodnight." I say and run upstairs. I slip on some Pj's and try to go to sleep, but I can't. I lay awake wondering if he has a girlfriend, if he just did that because he felt bad for me. I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend. He's all I can think about all night. Him. If he has a girl. Praying he doesn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Keep Crazy And FanGirlBoy On! ~Kim **


	2. I'd Lie

_"He'll never fall in love he swears_

_as he runs his fingers though his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong."_

* * *

><p>I sit in the passenger seat as he drives me home. We aren't dating, people keep saying we are but we're just really good friends, we have been since middle school. He tells me about the date he was on last night, how the girl wouldn't keep her hands off of him, all she wanted was sex. I watch as he gets pissed talking about it. "Why are all girl like that Tris?!" He say and slams his hand on the steering wheel. <em>I'm not.<em> I think to myself.

"I don't know. Sorry it was so bad." I say and give him a weak smile.

He pulls up in front of my house. "I'm never going to fall in love am I?"

"You will. Someday." I look at his deep blue eyes, so many different shades of beauty in them.

"Yeah. Right. Have you been on any lucky dates?" I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Yeah. No." He runs his fingers though his hair.

"Oh Tris. Someday we will both be happy." I laugh again and open my door.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen for me. I'll see you tomorrow right? You're still coming over for the BBQ?" I say getting out of the car.

"Oh yeah of course. Tell You're mom I said to make a lot of that yummy fruit salad."

I laugh. "Okay! I will tell her. See ya tomorrow." I say and close the door. He drives off turning up the radio, his favorite song is on so he might wake up part of my street, I watch as he drives away and his radio seems to be getting louder. I smile and walk inside.

"How was Four?" My brother Caleb says as I walk in and sit on the couch.

"Eh. Another bust." I say, he already knows what I mean.

"Sorry to hear that. How are you?" Caleb knows how I feel about Tobias, he and I are really close. I'm Tobias' only friend that knows his name, I know a lot about him that no one else seems to know.

"Fine." I say messing with a loose string on shirt.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go talk to mom." I say and get up, I walk into the kitchen and sit at the bar stole "You making the fruit salad?"

"Yup!" Mom says opening some whipped cream.

"Four says to make extra."

"Oh I am, I know how much he likes it. So he is still coming?"

"Yeah."

"Good. How are you the two of you?"

"Fine." I say and get up.

"That's good."

"Yeah, I'm going up stairs." I say and walk up the stairs.

I sit on my bed and call Christina. _"Tris?"_

"Hey Chris!"

_"How are you?"_

"Great. How are you I was told you had a date today?"

_"Um Yes! It was perfect! Will is so sweet and so kind and oh my god! How as your date?"_

"Sucked. So I ended up hanging out with Four."

_"Sorry to hear that. How is he?"_

"He's fine."

_"That's good. What are you doing tomorrow?"_

_"_Family BBQ."

"Plus Four?"

"Of course! He's like family."

_"Maybe someday he really will be family."_

"What?"

_"Nothing. Just teasing."_

"You better be."

"_Tris will you answer me honestly."_

"What?"

"_Do you love him? I mean I see that way you look at him and you are both always together!"_

"No! We are just friends! Friends and friends only, nothing more."

_"Whatever Tris. I will talk to you later, Will is calling."_

"Okay. Night." I say and hang up. I lay in bed and think of all the things I know about him no one else knows. He plays guitar, and he is really good at it, his name is Tobias, his father use to beat him, his favorite color is green, he was born on the 17th of May. He has his fathers eyes, and he hates that about himself. He love to argue, oh my gosh we use to get in the worst fights, we still do. And I love him, but he will never know that.

* * *

><p>I wait outside for him to pull up, I see his car coming and I can feel butterflies in my stomach. "Why are you waiting out here?" He says as he gets out of his car.<p>

"Because I can, Nothing wrong with that." I say and we hug, it's a friendly thing, nothing romantic about it.

"I feel like when you wait outside for me you are being clingy."

"I'm not, because there is no reason to be, we're friends and friends don't get 'clingy' only girlfriends do, and that's if they are fucked up girlfriends, who don't know you well enough to trust you..." I say, he looks at me a little strangely.

"Okay then." Is all he says and walks inside.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I say running after him.

"Nothing, you're just being a little weird today." _Would you feel weird if you woke up every morning think about how beautiful your best friend is and how they will only notice you as a friend. _

"Rough night." Is all I say.

"Oh yeah, Will called me told me all about his date with Christina."

"Chris told me all about it to."

"Glad all our friends can find someone ya know."

"Yeah. Now it's just me and you, forever alone!" I say with a nervous laugh.

"I guess so." He says and walks into the backyard. "Andrew!" He says to my dad. They are on first name basis.

"Four! So glad you could make it!" Dad says and shakes his hand.

"Natalie so good to see you again!" Tobias says and hugs my mom, he 'bro hugs' Caleb and they talk about cars for a while, he helps my dad with the hamburgers, and helps my mom carry stuff to the table. I sit on one of the chairs just watching him.

He comes and sits at the end of the chair I'm on. "Tris. What are you thinking about."

"Noting. Why?"

"You just look like somethings wrong."

"No, I'm fine. I'll be back gonna run up to my room for a sec." I say and get up.

"I'll come."

"If you want to." I say and walk inside. There is nothing go on with the two of us and my whole family knows it so much that they don't care if we go up to my room alone. I open my door and flop onto my bed and look under the bed.

"What are you looking for?"

"This." I say and grab the guitar that I'd got for my birthday a few year ago, Tobias has slowly teaching me.

"Oh yes it's been a while since we practiced." He says and sits on my bed with me, god how clueless is he? I position the guitar in my arms, he wraps his arms around me and my heat skips a beat then start to beat really fast. He start to tune the guitar while it's in my hands still, this is so casual for him. He can see right though all these girl, he can tell what they want from him and if they like him or not, but he can't tell from me, I don't know if that is a good thing, or not. I just know that it actually kills me a little.

"All tuned?" I ask.

"Yup, what do you remember?"

"Nothing." I say with a laugh.

"Oh Tris, you are hopeless." He says and rolls his eyes. "Let start with a basics..again." I look at him as he concentrates on the guitar. "Tris. Pay attention to the guitar, not me." I blush a little.

After a few minutes I think I get the hang of it. "Do I got it?" I ask him and play the cords.

"Yes! Tris! You did it finally! Can you remember that?!" He says smiling.

"I think so."

"We are going to pick these lessons back up, everyday we can okay?"

"Yeah, sound great." I put the guitar down and watch as he gets up and looks around the room.

"I can't believe you still have these." He says and hold up some old dried out flowers.

"Yeah, you gave me those in middle school for the dance. We both had no one to go with and I thought it was funny how you asked. I keep so much of the stuff you give me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course. You are my closest friend and I love all of our memories." He nods and walks around the room looking at everything, more than half of it is stuff he gave me or we got together.

"You have a lot of stuff from me."

"I kept almost everything."

"Do you still have the frog?"

"Tobias that was dead when you gave it to me. No I don't."

"Darn I was hoping you did!"

"That was like 9 years ago!"

"I know but you still have the flowers from like 5 years ago."

"6."

"What?"

"Six years ago."

"Oh, see you can remember these things."

"I remember a lot, I'm good at that."

"No you aren't. I taught you that song like 3 months ago."

"Okay well most things." He laughs and sits on the bed next to me.

"Do you remember when we went to summer camp together in 6th grade." He says randomly.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Nothing."

"No what?"

"Just wondering if you remember it."

"I remember all of it, that was in 6th grade, we got that camp leaders to let us share a cabin, we stayed up all night talking an waking up the other kids."

"Yeah, a lot happen that summer."

"Yeah, it was great though, best camping trip. Well no, the one in 8th grade was."

"Oh yes!" He says with a laugh."You tried to kiss me."

"Tobias Eaton you tried to kiss me. We were sitting on the dock talking and you said my name and I looked at you and you leaned in and almost kissed me but I jumped into the water before you could."

"Fine. I tried to kiss you. But I didn't try to kiss you in 7th grade! That was you."

"Okay you know what I have told you so many times that was a dare from Christina!"

"I will never believe you."

"You know I love you as a friend, I would never do that."

"I think you would." Oh my god he is driving me crazy, I love when he argues but I hate it so much at the same time.

"Tobias."

"Tris."

"Shut the hell up."

"Fine I will stop. But I won't change my mind. It was still your choice." he says, and stands up, then walks out of the room, I get up and follow him.

"You're an ass."

"I know." He says as we reach the stairs. "Piggy back ride?" He used to give me piggy back rides down the stairs all the time.

I roll my eyes. "Fine." I say, and get on his back, he runs down the stairs full speed. I start to laugh, I close my eyes and hold tight to his neck. "SLOW DOWN!" I scream.

When we reach the bottom of the stairs and I'm still holding tight to him. "Tris we're at the bottom." He says. I don't move though. "Okay, I'll just run up the stairs."

"NO!" I say and release him.

"It couldn't have been that scary."

"Oh it was, it was that scary."

"The mighty Tris afraid of a piggy back ride down the stairs."

"Shut up, lets go, I think dinner is done."

We walk outside just as Caleb is walking in. "Oh I was just about to come get you."

"Well here was are." Tobias says and sit at the table next to Caleb and dad, I sit in front of him.

We all eat dinner and talk it's so casual, and so normal.

Dad lights a fire in the fire pit as it gets darker and we all roast marshmallows until my parents go inside. Then it's just Caleb me and Tobias, I curl up in a chair and let the fire keep me warm, Tobias and Caleb talk about cars and other guy stuff I don't care about, I begin to doze off.

I wake to Tobias kneeling down next to me. "Tris?" He says putting a jacket around me.

"Yeah?" I say opening my eyes a little.

"Scoot over." He says, I move over a little and he squeezes in next to me. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just sleepy." I say and rest my head in his shoulder, closing my eyes again.

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"No, I'm fine here, I'm going to wait for the fire to die all the way. Are you leaving?"

"Not until you go to bed."

"You can leave if you want, I will call you when I get there."

"No, I don't want you falling asleep out here and getting bit by hundreds of bugs."

"Okay, then you're staying here. I'm going to fall asleep now, you keep the bugs away." He laughs a little and puts his arm around me drawing me close to him.

"We can sit here for a little bit more then we are bring you to bed."

"Fine then." I say and close my eyes. "Don't talk to me I'm going to sleep."

"Okay."

"Shh!" I can feel him laugh as he plays with my hair. It's soothing and I wish there could be times like this all the time.

Before I know it I'm being carried up to my room. "I can walk you know." I say to him.

"I know, but if I woke you up you would want to stay longer."

"Not true." I say and he lays me in my bed. "I'm to old to be carried you my room."

"I know, but you were so sleepy I really didn't want to wake you."

"You're such a baby."

"Goodbye Tris." He says as he gets up and walks away.

"Tobias." I say quietly.

"Yeah Tris?"

"Good luck on your date tomorrow."

"There is none."

"Why?"

"I canceled, about a hour ago."

"Why? I thought you were looking forward to this one."

"No, not anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I know he is hiding something.

"Nothing Tris." He says and walks over to me, he kneels down and looks into my eye.

"What are you hiding?"

"I don't know."

"What are you talking about Tobias?" He looks at me with a smile and gently kisses my forehead. "What are you smiling at?"

"You Tris."

"Why?"

"Because. It's just you. Lets hang out tomorrow." He says and walks out of the room, I listen as I hear the front door close and his car start. I get up and run to the window and look out, I watch as he drives away.

Caleb wakes me up in the morning which I wasn't expecting. "Did you and Four talk last night?"

"Yeah. We always talk." I say sitting up in bed.

"Okay, well I will be back up to make sure you're up in a little." He says and leaves. I lay back down and trough the blankets over my head. My phone goes off and I reach to grab it, I unlock it and it displays a message from Tobias.

"_Get out of there."_ It reads. What is he talking about. I take the blanket off my head and look at the door where a smiling Tobias stands, he's so perfect. "Such a dork." Is all he says and sits in the end of the bed. "Do you even know what time it is?"

"Yeah, like 9:00." I say.

"No. 11:33"

"PM?"

"AM."

"I was up late?" I try to make an excuse.

"Nice try." He says. "Come on get ready to go."

"Where are we going?"

"Breakfast."

"Can't I just wear this?" I say, he looks at me and laughs.

"Tris you can't wear pink shorts and a shirt that says. "Goodnight." with an Owl on it."

"What's wrong with it? It's cute right?"

"You're cute Tris. Now come on hurry up!" He says and goes to my closet and tosses me an outfit. "Hop to it!" He says and leaves the room.

I slip on what he gave me, it doesn't even match that much. I walk out in the hall and he sit on the stairs texting, I go and sit next to him. "Who ya texting?"

"Lauren."

"Whatcha taking about?"

"We're going out tonight."

"I thought you canceled?"

"I did. But she convinced me to go."

"Oh, okay. Uh were are we going?"

"Dennys!"

"Really?"

"No. Not sure we're just going to go okay?"

"Okay. Then lets go."

We drive around then end up at a fast food restaurant and just get a small breakfast. "Do you know what I like about you Tris?"

"What?"

"I can take you to a freaking fast food joint and you don't care."

"Why would I care?"

"I don't know, but I like that. If I took any other girl they would be pissed, claiming it isn't a date place."

"Well this isn't a date." He nods.

"Yeah, about that. Tris?" What? What? About what?

"Yeah?" I can feel myself getting nervous, not wanting to make eye contact but I do anyway.

"I was lying."

"About?"

"Going with Lauren."

"Okay, I don't care if you were lying personally I don't see why you would have to lie."

"Why does anyone lie?" I shrug.

"Then why did you say it?"

"No sure. Guess I was avoiding talking to you."

"What? You don't like talking to me?"

"No! Not what I mean't." He says and drops his head to the table. "Shit." he mumbles, I smile at how he's acting.

"Tobias, what are you getting at?"

"Nothing. Let's just go." He says and gets up. I shake my head and roll my eyes. What a baby. He has a really shy side.

We walk out to the car and I get in, but he just stand there looking at me, finally he lets out a breath, shakes his head, and gets in the driver seat, we drive to my house and I get out. "Well what ever your plans are, date or not, hope you have a good day." I say. I hear him swear as I close the door. "See you soon! Text me! Or call either works." I say.

"Tris. God damn it, can't you see how hard this is. I don't want to ruin this!" He says and gets out of the car.

"What the hell are you talking about Four!?" I say. "Ruin what?"

"This!" He says and gestures between us.

"I think you need to cool down why are you so worked up?!"

"I'm not worked up!"

"Um yes, yes you are, you're yelling."

"I'm scared and nervous and frustrated!"

"WHY!? Talk to me, I'm your best friend!"

"I know you are. And I don't want to lose you that's why this is so hard." He says his voice still loud.

"What is?! Things could be settled so much faster if you would just say what you are feeling instead of saying stuff that makes no sense!"

I see his face drop, and become sober, he looks me in the eyes. "I- Damn it. I uh, I gotta go. Call you later." He says and walks to the driver seat. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Love you." I hear a voice says, it's to girly to be his. He stops and turns around.

"What?"

"What." I realize it was mine.

"What did you say."

"Nothing."

"Did you say 'Love you'?"

"No."

A smile spreads across his face. "Tris. Do you want to go out tonight?"

I'm confused now. "Uh, sure? Where to? The arcade?"

"No. Like to dinner."

"Okay, uh fast food again?"

"Tris."

"Tobias."

"Let me clarify this for you. Do you want to go out on a date with me tonight?" My heart stops then beats so fast I can't breath.

"What?"

"How much more simply do I have to put this. You. Me. Date, tonight?"

I stand there numb, I want to say yes but I can't find the words, how long have I been waiting to hear those words. Since 6th grade. Almost 6 years now, maybe it was 7. I can't think.

"Okay then." He says and puts his hands in his pockets. "I'll talk to you later." He walks away, if I could only just find the fricking words!

"Yes." I get out. "Yes!" I say again. He stops mid step. "Yes."

I watch as he turns around and smiles. "Tris, you scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. So you will?"

"Yes! When, where? What time?"

"Tonight. dress nice. I'll be here at 6."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay, see you soon Tris."

"See ya soon."

"Oh and." He pauses. "I love you too."

I walk inside and once the door closes I run up stairs screaming. I hear my mom calling me but I just run to my room slam the door and fall onto my bed. I go over everything I know about him that no one else knows again. I add how much he actually valued our friendship, and if he wanted to be more he was to scared that I would say no and that our friendship would be over. He's very loyal.

His favorite color is green, he has his dads eyes, and he hates that about himself, he loves to argue even if I tell him I hate it, he plays guitar, I know all of his favorite songs, and the songs he hates. I could tell you that he was born on the 17th of May, in the hospital 3 blocks form his house, in the 140th room on the 3rd floor. Which was two doors down the from the room I was born in two years later. He hates his dad and his father use to beat him, he loves his job working on cars, he hates slut-y girls. And he loves me.

Before he told me that he loved me I would deny loving him.

And if you asked me if I loved him.

I'd Lie.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so why I wrote this one is because this song has been stuck in my head for the past 3 days so I thought it would make a cute fic! :D <strong>

**~Keep Crazy And Fangirl/boy On! ~Kim**


	3. Valentines Day

Another year, another Valentines day. I'm sick of Zeke and Uriah setting me up with girls I doesn't even like, I remember the first time Zeke set me up, it was all so he could go out with the girls friends, the whole date was a flop! I basically, unintentionally, said she wasn't pretty. I told her I was forced to go on the date, and that she wasn't really my type. I got a well deserved slap in the face and ended up just going and hanging out with Shauna. This was before Shauna and Zeke were dating, this was when she liked him but he was into other girls, we were all just friends then.

Now five years later he is still trying to set me up. We will be walking along the street spot a girl and start to talk to her about me, while I'm just there glaring at him. It's been about seven months since he last tried anything but because tomorrow is Valentines day he's already trying to find a girl.

"Four! Hey! I want you to meet Molly." Zeke says walking over with a girl, she is tall and has short dark brown hair that ends at her shoulders. She's pretty but not in a feminine, womanly way.

"Hi." I say and shake her hand.

"Hi." She smiles a little.

"Molly works at the bar on 9th street."

"Oh fun. Do you like working there?"

"Yeah, I meet a lot of interesting people. There are some nice guys too. Have you been?"

"Oh once or twice with Zeke here."

"Oh, never seen you there. I would remember if I have."

"If you work there why are you here?" I say.

"I like to go to other bar's so I don't have to deal with the people I work with."

"Hmm." I nod. I glare daggers at Zeke, she really isn't my type. "Well'p nice to meet you...uh.. I'm sorry what was your name again?"

"Molly. My name is Molly." She says with a slight glare, I smile and nod.

"Molly. Nice to meet you." I say and walk out of the bar. I wait by my car for Zeke, within seconds he's out standing next to me.

"Really?"

"Hmm?"

"That was actually pretty damn mean of you. You know you remembered her name."

"For reals I didn't. "

"Yeah. What was wrong with her?"

"Not my type bro. I have an idea!"

"What?"

"You stop trying to set me up, face it after five years you should stop. You suck."

"I don't suck, you are just an ass to everyone."

"I'm not that bad. You are still with me." I say and nudge him, he looks over at me with raised eyebrows I wink at him, he pushes away from the car and gets in the passenger seat.

"You are such a fruit!" He says, I laugh and get in the driver's seat. I drive him to his apartment, and park on the curb and kill the engine. "You're coming in right?"

"Sure. Is Shauna not home or something?"

"Worse! She has work friends over, I was thinking we could play video games for a while, drink a few beers, bros night."

"Fine, let's do it." I get out of the car and head up to his apartment with him, he opens the door and there's a bunch of girl sitting on the couch and on the floor with bowls of ice cream and a bag of chips is also being passed around.

"Hi babe!" Shauna says when Zeke walks in. "Oh and Four! Hi!"

"Hi Shaun." Zeke goes over and kisses Shauna then walks over to the kitchen. The girls sit looking at the TV watching some chick flick.

"Hey Four, you wanna watch?" Marlene asks, Marlene is Zeke's little brother Uriah's girlfriend.

"Hell ya, Mar. What are we watching?" I say standing in the same spot with my hand in my pockets.

"Sleepless in Seattle!" She says.

"Damn. I would but I just watched that for the 20th time last night. Sorry girls." I say, they all laugh I smile and walk into the kitchen with Zeke. "See Zeke I'm not an ass."

"Most the time." He says and grabs four beers, we head out of the kitchen back to the living room, then to his room.

"What are you two doing?" Shauna stops us.

"Video games and beer baby!" Zeke says holding up the beers.

"Oh, okay." She says. "Uh just so you know a few of the girls are staying the night."

"Kay." Zeke says and we walk into his room. "Staying the night pft. Like I care." Zeke flips on the game conceal and tosses me a beer, he turns the volume on the TV up more than halfway. "Black ops or GTA5?"

"Don't care."

"Black ops it is!" he says and puts the disc in, I lean against the bed with the controller in my hand, Zeke leans back and he gets the game all set up.

"You wanna play one on one or online?"

"Online."

"Okay." We sets up online and we get our mics on so we can communicate with the other players.

"Maver672 cover TheZekester and harley777" I say into the mic. Yeah Zekes' name on here is 'TheZekester.' Maver cover Zeke as he runs up some stairs into a dark room, Zeke kills three guys, I run up after all of them and we secure building.

_"Four can you cover me!" _A voice says on the mic.

"Yeah, where are you?"

"_llamalips100" _A girl's voice says, I laugh at the name and run over to them.

"Nice name!" Zeke says laughing into his mic.

"_Thanks, this is my brother's account." _

Zeke and I continue playing for a few hours both of our beers are gone and I can feel my eyes getting heavy with sleep. We finishes the round and I get up.

"You leaving?" He says.

"Yeah it's," I look at my phone and it displays the time. "fuck, 2:37"

"Damn, okay. Well I will see you tomorrow. You still coming?"

"I have never missed one of Marlene and Shauna, and Lynn's Valentines day parties. They always get the best beers."

"You know it man! See if you can get yourself a date."

"Sure like that will happen. I'll see you tomorrow." I say and leave his room, I walk to the living room and see a few of the girls a sleep on the floor and three on the couch wide awake watching another movie, on of the girls being Shauna.

"Oh about time! I'm about to fall asleep!" She says when she see's me. "Can you take Marlene home?" Shauna asks me.

"Uh. I guess. Come on Mar."

"Oh thanks Four! Christina was my ride but she had to leave to get Tris from work."

"Whatever, come on." I say, She grabs her shoes and runs out the door to keep up with me. We get out to my car and I open the door for her, if there is one thing about me is no matter the girl I respect her I open the door for her, even if she is just a friend.

"Thanks." She says and gets in, I nod and walk around to the driver's side, I get in and start the car, I pull away from the curb and onto the clear road. "So are you coming to the party tomorrow?"

"I always do."

"Bringing a date?"

"Nope."

"Aw, can I get you a date?"

"Nope. "

"Why?"

"Because Zeke has been trying to get me a girl for five years now, nothing has work out for more than a week."

"But that's Zeke."

"Yeah, what make you different?"

"I'm a girl! I know about girls and guys."

"You can try if you want. There is a 100% chance that it wont work."

"Okay, well fine. I am going to bring her tomorrow."

"Go right ahead. It's not going to work." I pull into her apartment complex.

"Thanks for the ride Four. Did you want to pop in and say hi to Christina? Oh and meet our new roomie?"

"Na, I'm good."

"Okay! Well thanks again."

"Anytime." Marlene gets out of the car when she reaches the door she waves and walks inside. I drive off and head home, when I get there I head straight to bed.

* * *

><p>I wake to my phone ringing. "Hello?"<p>

_"I hope you are up and ready!" _A girl's voice says.

"Who is this?"

_"It's Marlene!"_

"Oh what do you want?"

_"I'm guessing you just woke up...You have 10 minutes to get up I have your date here and she is almost ready to meet you."_

"My what?"

_"Date for tonight! Fast I want you guys to meet before tonight!"_

"Uh. Okay."

_"Meet me at Coco's in 10."_

"Okay...bye." I hang up the phone and get in the shower, I smell like work, I didn't shower last night because I was too tired. I get out of the shower and throw some gel in my hair and slip on an old pair of jeans and a simple white T-shirt. I grab my keys and head outside to my car.

When I pull up at Coco's Marlene is stand outside with a small blonde girl they seem to be arguing. "I don't see why you are forcing me to meet him. You know how I feel about this!" The girl says.

"Hey Mar." I say.

"Oh Four you're here! This is Vicky! She works with me."

"Hi." I say and shake her hand. "Four." She short and has blonde hair, it's not a light blonde but a darker blonde, and now that I'm facing her I can see the black under her hair, half blonde half black.

"Vicky." She says and eyes Marlene.

"Well you two head in I'm waiting for Uri." Marlene says, I walk with Vicky inside.

"Can I get you anything?" I ask her when we reach a table. Coco's is a small coffee-house.

"Uh sure just a Chai Latte. Thanks."

"Yup." I go up to the counter and get her a Chai Latte. They make it and I walk back to the table and hand it to her.

"Thank you. So how do you know Marlene."

"She's friends with my friends girlfriend."

"Oh."

"Yeah we are a pretty tight-knit bunch."

"Oh." She says and takes a sip of the coffee. We sit there in silence for a bit. "Well I know her from work as she may have told you. We both work the same area and help each other get more tips sometimes."

"Nice." I don't know what to think of this girl, I mean I don't think this will be anything but I'm not sure.

"Where do you work?"

"I work over at the police station."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a cop."

"Oh so you could arrest me?" She says with a playful smile.

"Only if you were breaking the law."

"I see. What is the craziest thing you've ever seen?"

"Some guy got his right arm and leg cute off with a stake knife."

"For real!?" She looks like she might throw up.

"No. It was just his arm. Gang related. Those gangs got some fucking crazy way to hurt people!"

"FOUR!" Marlene snaps coming in with Uriah. "Don't talk about work!"

"Oh, sorry." I say, I hadn't noticed that she has backed away a little and is looking sick.

"It's fine." She says and looks at her phone. "I should get going."

"Oh, okay." I get up and walk with her outside. "Sorry about that." I say and hail her a cab.

"It's fine. I just, I need to go."

"Will I see you tonight at the party?"

"I don't think so." She gives me a small smile I open the door to the cab and she gets in the cab.

"Oh here." I say and hand her 40 bucks.

"What's this for?"

"To pay for the cab. "

"Oh. Thanks."

"Yup." I say and walk inside and sit with Mar, and Uri.

"You did that on purpose!" Marlene says.

"No, she asked what he craziest thing I've even seen was, I told her."

"You could have not been so graphic!"

"I didn't even bring up all the blood and flesh that was on the knife! Or the bone on the ground!"

"FOUR! God damn you!"

"What!? I've told you the story!"

"I know and I threw up!"

"Dude I remember that story! Totally awesome!" Uriah says.

"I know right!"

"You are never going to find a girl if you keep telling them that story!" Mar says.

"Well if you find a girl who can handle me talking about the crazy ass shit I see at work than tell me. If not tell her to get lost."

"So I take it Vicky isn't coming tonight?" Marlene asked.

"Nope. Sorry."

"I thought you two would hit it off."

"Guess not. Well I'm going to leave you guys to your day. See you tonight." I say and head out to my car. I drive to work, I work at 3 and get off at 8 today so it fit perfectly with the party. I don't have to be to work for another 2 hours but what am I going to do in that time.

When I get to work I grab my uniform from the back of my car and slip it on in the bathrooms. I clock in and see what I'm supposed to do today street patrol, fine with me. I grab my squad car keys and see how I'm on patrol with. Cameron. "Hey, Cameron you're with me today!" I yell to him.

"What? Me?" I roll my eyes he is so out of it all the time I don't know how he made it onto the force.

"Yes. Let's go!" I say and we walk to car 208 I get in the driver seat and start to drive. We drive around town and there's to action I guess you can call it.

_"There is an accident on maple and tumble road." _

"Squad car 208, Four and Cameron. We are on it. Be there in five." I say and turn on the sirens I speed up the speed limit is 35 but I'm pushing 80, I take a sharp turn and skid into a stop. I get out of my car as fast as I can and rush over Cameron on my heels. "What happen here?" I ask one of the girls, she's crying and pulling at her hair.

"I was on my way to surprise my husband at work, because you know its Valentines day and I just though-"

"How did this happen?" I say gesturing to the crash.

"The light turned green and I went all of a sudden this crazy bitch came speeding out in front of me!" She exclaims.

"Okay, well there is always two side to a story so I'm going to go talk to her, where is she?"

"In the ambulance." I walk to the ambulance and see another girl around my age maybe a year or two younger.

"Can I come in?" I ask her, she nods. I gesture to the bed she sitting on and she nods again. "What happen?" I ask.

"The light was green and I just as I was past the white line there it turn red and that chick just speed out into the road! She should have been looking because I was halfway to her when she went! It was all her fault."

"Okay well that's not what I hear from her. Are you okay?"

"Well my fucking leg is busted up! And did you see the fucking sliver of glass above my eyebrow."

"Hm."

"And that chick is just out there freaking out because she can't get to her husband, she's perfectly fine! I'm the one who is late for work while she's just going to fuck her husband in his work bathroom, hell maybe even the car!" This girl is fuming mad and something about her story makes sense and seems to be more believe able than the other woman.

"Okay, well do you know if there are any witnesses?"

"Yeah, that guy over there and that pretty girl there." She replied pointing to them.

"Alright, we are going to get this all sorted out."

"I hope! This is going to be a scar!" She says and points to the glass above her eyebrow. "Luckily I like scars." I smirk and get out of the ambulance I walk over to the guy first.

"Hi Officer Four." I say and shake his hand.

"Mark."

"Hi Mark. Can you tell me what you say here?"

"Hell ya! That girl in the ambulance she was driving along the light was green and once she passed the line the light went red and then that crazy girl drive out in front of her and BAM! She hit her!"

"So it was all the woman on the phone's fault?" I ask pointing to the first girl I talked to.

"Hell ya it's her fault."

"Thanks for your help." He nods and I walk over to the other witness.

"Hello. I'm Tris." She says and shakes my hand.

"Hi, Officer Four."

"Four?"

"Yeah."

"Nice to meet you. So I'm guessing you want to know what I saw?"

"If you don't mind."

"Sure, I mean I told that officer but I can tell you." She points to Cameron. "Ambulance girl is totally innocent! She was driving along right as she passed the white line the light was red, which has happen to me a lot, and then crazy green car lady smashes into her! It was crazy!"

"Well thank you for your help." I say and start to walk away.

"Hey," She calls.

"Yeah?"

"Who's side are you on?"

"I'm not on any side."

"For real. I know you are not supposed to really take side until you get all the facts and all or you aren't supposed to say but I just want to know."

"Fine I will make an exception. Ambulance girl. Everyone is matching up with her story."

"Good." She says and I walk away to the woman on the phone.

"Hi ma'am do you think you can get off your phone please."

"Yeah hold on." She says holding up her index finger.

"Right now." I say getting impatient.

"Honey I have to go. No yeah I said I was fine. Bye-bye! Love you too." She hangs up the phone and puts her hand on her hip and looks at me. "Well?"

"You are going to pay for this wreck or you can take this to the court-house but there is a 80% chance you will lose it and have to pay it anyway."

"What!? You are saying this is all my fault!?"

"All the witnesses stories match up with the other victim."

"This is just great!" She says and stomps over to the ambulance, they girl in there is getting her cut stitched. "What the hell do you think you're saying! You just drove right out in front of me!"

"Listen up bitch! It was all you everyone knows it!"

"Ladies! Stop it both of you! Obviously you both can't seen to talk in peace so you are both going to have to settles this in front of a judge. I'm going to take you down to the station and then you'll be brought down after they fix you up." I say. "Come on. Oh I'm sorry I didn't get your names."

"Kara Anderson." The girl says as the medic finishes her stitches.

"Harmony Evers."

"Well I am Officer Four, this is Cameron, Harmony you are coming with us."

"This is just messed up!" Harmony exclaims.

"Come on." She follows me to the squad car and she gets in the back seat, another squad car comes to get Kara. We pull out and head to the station, I tune out everything Harmony is saying.

* * *

><p>Finally I get off work and pass the case onto the next officer on duty, they girls are still disagreeing even though it's obvious that it is Harmony's fault. I head out to my car and head for my apartment.<p>

I kick off my shoes and head for the shower, I strip off my clothes and turn the water on hot. When I get out I fix my hair and throw on some clean nicer jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. I grab my keys and leave my apartment and head to get some beer and food for the party.

When I finally arrive at Zeke and Shauna's and there are a lot of cars here, I sigh and head inside. "FOUR! You made it! Without a date..." Zeke says.

"Couldn't find one I had work."

"Yeah what did you do drive around?"

"No Accident. Two crazy chicks fight over whose fault it was."

"I'm going to let you off the hook, but just so you know a lot of these girl are single." He winks, I roll my eyes and walk around the room, I spot Shauna and I go up to say hi.

"Hey, Four!" She says and hugs me.

"Hi!" I say and hug her back.

"Hey Four don't go stealing my brother girl!" Uriah says and bro hugs me.

"I would never."

"Good, I would kill you. Well he would too."He laughs and walks off to Marlene.

I walk around the room scanning all the people here, there's a lot of them. I head into the kitchen and grab a cold beer. "Could you pass me a beer please?" I hear someone ask.

"Sure. Here." I say and turn around to hand them the beer, it's the girl who was at the accident, the witness.

"Oh my god you're that one cop!"

"You're the witness."

"Wow! How do you know Shauna and Zeke?"

"Friends. You?"

"I started working with her and Christina a few months ago, then moved in with Marlene and Christina." She says. This girl is small look really young and has long light blonde hair, her eyes are a soft blue grey but when she looks at you her eyes are fierce. "Wow small word!"

"Tell me about it."

"So how was the whole thing? I saw both chicks getting the cars."

"Well I will just say that when I left at 8 it was still getting figured out."

"If that chick with the phone just paid up right away she could be home with her husband on Valentines day instead of at the police station."

"You are right."

"So tell me Officer Four."

"Four. Call me Four."

"Okay then Four. Tell me, do you see crazy shit?"

"Yes, you probably don't want to hear the craziest thing I've seen."

"How do you know?"

"All of the girls that I have told either throw up...feel sick...or just walk away pissed, and disgusted."

"Oh, tell me!"

"No, I wont I don't want to scare you off." I say and start to walk away but she follows.

"You aren't just not going to tell me! You got me curious!"

"Maybe some other time when I know you wont get sick or something."

"Please Four!"

"Nope." I say and sit on one of the bar stole's, Tris comes and sits next to me.

"Please." She says again, I just smirk and shake my head.

"Hey Four!: Marlene says leaning against the counter.

"Mar."

"How do you know my Roommate?"

"We met today."

"Right now?"

"No, when I was on duty." I say.

"Four, stop talking to Mar, you are going to tell me now!" She says and crosses her arms, giving me a stern look.

"What are you going to tell her Four?" Mar ask's.

"I'm _not_ going to tell her about the craziest thing I've seen."

"You are! You have to!"

"Four. Don't. It's Valentines day and that is not a good story and I don't want you to scare my roommate!"

"I told her I'm not telling her."

"Good."

"Mar! Damn you come on! I want to know!" Tris Begs.

Marlene shakes her head and walks away, I watch as Uriah pulls her close to him and start to make out with her. I roll my eyes and take a chug of my beer. "Four, tell me. Please."

"Fine!" I give in. I tell her the whole story, I watch her as I talk the most she does and make a disgusted face but gets closer to me as if finding out more.

"Oh my god! That is insane! Do you see stuff like that a lot?" She says after I finish.

"Not really, mostly just stuff like today."

"Wow that is totally crazy! What else do you got?"

"What do you mean?"

"Any more crazy things like that?"

"No many just a couple of shootings."

"AH! That was like so crazy! Why do girls run away from that! Sure it's gross but I mean shit happens right!" I smirk, this girl is amazing, I tell her the worst story I know and she wants more! And simply says 'shit happens.'

"You are something else." I shake my head still wearing a smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. So Tris. Who are you here with?" I ask trying to see if she has a boyfriend.

"Christina and Marlene. What about you? Who's did you by a box of chocolates and some rose's for?"

"No one. I came alone."

"That's nice."

"Yeah. You want another?" I nod to her empty beer can.

"Oh yeah. Please." She says as I had her another, getting one for myself as well.

"Maybe I can actually buy you one sometime." I say and sit back down next to her, she looks over and gives me a smug look.

"That wound be fun. You can tell me all about work."

"If you want." She smiles and nods, then she gets up and walks over to Marlene, and Christina, she talks with them and they all laugh taking glances over at me.

* * *

><p><strong>This was just another One-shot that I thought of while watching a movie...they were talking about Valentines Day and I thought 'HEY that would be cute!' So if you like it the awesome! If not then Why not, I would like to know so i can make changes! :) <strong>

**Thanks For reading guys! **

**Keep Crazy and Fangirl/boy On! ~Kim**


	4. Begin Again

_I've been spending the last eight months _

_Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end _

_But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_

* * *

><p>It's been eight months since Al and I broke up and personally I didn't think I was ever going to go on another date. I didn't think I could handle being hurt again.<br>I walk into the bathroom and lock the door out of habit. When I was with Al he would yell at me for no reason, so when I went in the bathroom to get ready for work I would lock the door and turn my music up. I put my headphones on and turn the volume up more than half way, he never got thing song. But I do. After my make up and hair are done I slip on a simple summer dress and some heels. He didn't like it when I wore heels, he never told me why.

I grab my keys off the counter and walk out to the parking lot and get in my car and drive to the cafe we are meeting at. It's about 2 miles away so not that far of a drive. I pull up to the cafe and park my car a little further down since there isn't much parking. I walk up the block to the cafe.

"Here goes nothing." I say and walk in the cafe, I look around and can't see him, of course he's late they always are. I spot Four out when he stands and waves to me, I smile at him and walk over, he might be different. We order coffee's and walk back to the table.

"You look beautiful." He says, it feels weird having a guy compliment me Al used to but after 4 months he stopped I was with him for a year and a half, than he left me. Four pulls out the chair and helps me in he doesn't even know how nice that is, no guys ever does nice things like that. Even if it is small it's nice

"Thank you." I say with a smile, he sits across from me and smiles. "You look rather beautiful yourself." I say to try to break the ice. He throws his head back laughing, he reminds me of a little kid, I don't see how he find me funny. Al never did, he preferred it when I didn't talk at all.

"You're funny Tris." He says with a smile. He's kind, maybe there is some good men. "So tell me about yourself."

"There's not much to tell." I say, he doesn't know why I'm a little shy, I'm just not really trusting, you never know what will happen.

"Tell me you like to do for fun?"

"Um. Reading, I like to go on runs and yeah that's about it. What about you?"

"Hm Workout, I do a little reading myself, and I like to hang out with my friends when I have the chance. Now family?"

"My brother and I are still close he used to let me stay with him when...When I needed to get away." I say not wanting to bring up Al. "My mom and dad live about a half hour away from here. We are all pretty close. You?"

"Just dad and I, he lives a few hours away, things between us are.. So where do you work?"

"I'm a waitress at the Divergent Diner. You?"

"Oh I've been there a few times it's pretty good! I work on cars at Eaton Car Lot."

"Marlene's boyfriend Uriah works there."

"Yeah I know him, he and his brother Zeke are good friends of mine."

"Oh really!? That so cool!"

"Yeah what are the chance we would have the same friends and never meet though them before. So what is the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"

"Oh god where to I begin!" He laughs throwing his head back.

"This is a good sign." He says.

"I guess it would have to be about a year ago. I was working and my... Al came in and was yelling while I was working and some random guy may have knocked him out."

"How is that embarrassing? That is awful why would someone yell at you?"

"No reason, it was embarrassing because all my work friends and all the people in the diner saw the whole thing! Oh god it was awful."

"Okay I can see that. I'm sorry it happen to you."

"It's okay. What about you?"

"Job interview when I was 16. I went in and turns out I forgot to tie my shoes because I was so late and as I walked into the office I tripped and fell face first on the floor." I can't help but laugh, he laughs along.

"Okay that is just awful! Did you get the job?"

"What do you think?" I shake my head with a smile. "Yeah, I didn't." He says laughing. "Favorite artist?"

"James Taylor! I have all his records!"

"No! Shut up, so do I! I have never met a girl who likes JT!"

"You're just saying that!" I say shocked.

"No really! Wow that is so awesome you just became even more cool!" After we finish our coffee he helps me out of my chair and push the chair back in. We walk out the cafe. "Where did you park?"

"Oh just down the block." I say nodding in the direction of my car we walk down the block to my car. "You know uh Al-"

"Did you know when my mom was alive we used to watch the same movies every Christmas! Is that crazy?" I smile and thank god he stopped me from talking about him.

"No. Thanks not crazy." I say shaking my head. We make it to my car, I unlock the car and he opens the door for me. "Thank you."

"I had a really nice time Tris. You are really cool."

"I had a nice time too. Thank you so much. Let's do this again."

"I'd love too." He stares down at me with caring eyes, I didn't know I would feel this way again. My heart racing my nerves are going crazy!

"Text me, or call me which ever works for you. We can make plans."

"How's Saturday?"

"Three day's from now?"

"Yes." I think about it for a second. What do I have to lose?

"Sure. Why not. Saturday."

"I will see you Saturday." He says, I get in my car, he closes the door and walks to the sidewalk, he waves as I drive away.

Things can change in the blink of an eye. I didn't think I would feel this way about anyone but on a Wednesday in that cafe I watched it begin again the feelings of caring for someone. It was different and amazing. And I don't feel like I did with Al I feel better, happier and more calm. It's nice.

* * *

><p><strong>I hop you all liked this one I kind of throw it together because I wanted to write a one-shot and then this song came on and I was like "YES!" So here it is! :)<strong>

**Keep crazy and fangirl/boy on! ~Kim**


End file.
